xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunade Senju
She is the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Her grandfather is the First Hokage. She trained Sakura Haruno, and Shizune. History Tsunade as well as her former teammates Jiraiya and Orochimaru, is a former student of Hiruzen Sarutobi.170 Despite looking like a buxom woman in her twenties, Tsunade is actually an older woman in her fifties who uses a transformation technique to maintain her youthful appearance.149 Tsunade is also the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki with many referring to her by the Japanese honorific "hime" (princess). Despite her connections to the first three Hokage, Tsunade hates the position when she is first introduced. After her boyfriend Dan Katō and brother Nawaki Senju die in pursuit of their dreams to become Hokage, she loses faith in the title and the concept of dreams. She regains her faith in both after meeting Naruto Uzumaki, who consistently overcomes any obstacle in his own dreams of being Hokage.172 As a result, Tsunade accepts the position of Fifth Hokage to protect Konohakagure on behalf of everyone she has loved,169 also later taking Sakura as her apprentice. By the end of the series, Tsunade retires at the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War and bestows the Hokage title to Kakashi. She is last seen in the epilogue attending a meeting with other recent Kage that have also retired. Despite the importance of her position, Tsunade tends to avoid her everyday duties, instead leaving them for her assistant Shizune. She will fulfill her role to address matters important to the village, and throughout Part II leads Konoha in combating the Akatsuki.238 Tsunade is a compulsive gambler with terrible luck, though with a rare winning streak perceived by her as a bad omen. Despite her odd personality, Tsunade is a talented medical ninja who can heal injuries that most others would consider incurable, and also possesses superhuman strength that allows her to reduce buildings to rubble. Tsunade devised a method of mitotic regeneration, the Strength of a Hundred Technique, for herself and Sakura that makes them nearly invincible in battle yet shortens their overall lifespan. In the Japanese anime, Tsunade's voice actress is Masako Katsuki, and her English voice actress is Debi Mae West. In some of the video games, however, her English voice actress is Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Jutsu # Cell Activation Jutsu # Chakra Enhanced Strength # Chakra Scalpel # Chakra Transfer Technique # Cherry Blossom Clash # Combined Summoning Technique # Five Pronged Seal Release # Four-Corner Sealing Barrier # Healing Jutsu # Heaven Kick of Pain # Heaven Spear Kick # Mitotic Regeneration: One Hundred Healings # Nervous System Rupture # Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration # Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Katsuyu # Paralysis Genjutsu # Poison Extraction Jutsu # Regenerative Healing Jutsu # Remote Healing # Reserve Seal # Reserve Seal: Release # Transformation Jutsu: Transform Super Powers We Shinobi activate are Jutsus by manipulating Chakra. The amount of Chakra that we need for any given Jutsu is largely dependent on the level of that Jutsu. We adjust the amount for each Jutsu we use the stronger the Jutsu the more Chakra we need. So we store up Chakra inside of our bodies so that we can use it at another time. You also use up Chakra when you use your physical strength. To counter my physical power he used speed to push me back. Naturally one uses Chakra to create speed to. However converting Chakra into Speed consumes that Chakra instantly. We all use a little Chakra even for everyday normal activities. Weakness: She suffers from Hemophobia. She is afraid of the Sight of Blood Training Rule One: A Medic Ninja must never give up on treatment until their patient's dying breath. Rule Two: A Medic Ninja must never go to the frontlines. Rule Three: A Medic Ninja should always be the last of their platoon to die! Rule Four: A Medic Ninja who masters the Ninja Art of Mitotic Regeneration the 100 Healings may break the first three rules. Your job is to avoid what ever attack I throw at you. Do not close your Eyes. You are to Watch there Every Move, Before the Attack during the Attack, and After their Attack. You mustn't let the Smallest detail escape you. Every person has a dominant hand and leg as well as underlying habits and in that movement patterns are revealed. At Chunin or Jounin level though a Shinobi has worked to reduce those habits to better hide there intentions from the enemy's eye. But it's never elimited completely. There are still moments when one can find out the enemy's weak spot. You must discover these flaws as quickly as possible. It will improve your ability to dodge there attacks. Sexual Harassment Episodes #'The Secret Origin of the Ultimate Tag Team!' #Things You Can’t Get Back : SH: 3 Trivia * "Tsunade" (綱手) means "mooring rope", which is not dissimilar to her brother's name, Nawaki, which means "rope tree". A similar word "tsundere" (ツンデレ), could also be a play on Tsunade's personality. * In Naruto episode 72, Tsunade was seen in Hiruzen's flashback, however, her official debut was in Naruto episode 83. * Tsunade shares the same blood type with her former team-mates, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. * Tsunade was the first female Hokage, as well as the first female Kage, that appeared in the series. * Tsunade is first mentioned when Might Guy questions Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten about their goals as genin. Tenten says that she wants to become a great kunoichi and follow the footsteps of the legendary Tsunade.79 She also made a cameo appearance in the Third Hokage's flashback during his time training the Sannin.8081 * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Tsunade show that she was 145 cm when she was part of Hiruzen's genin team, and that her high-heeled sandals she currently wears add 5 cm on to her height. * According to the databook(s): ** Tsunade's hobby is gambling. ** Tsunade wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki. ** Tsunade's favourite foods are chicken breast and sake, while her least favourite food is liversashimi. ** Tsunade has completed 1,256 official missions in total: 40 D-rank, 236 C-rank, 467 B-rank, 418 A-rank, 95 S-rank. ** Tsunade's favourite phrase is "One grab, a thousand gold" (一攫千金, Ikkaku Senkin), referring to getting rich without much effort. * While Tsunade's English anime voice actor is Debi Mae West, in some games she is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, who is Kurenai Yūhi's voice actor. In Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2, while being voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn throughout the story-line, during game-play, most of Debi Mae West's voice-overs from the first game are still used. Screenshots 300px-Tsunade newshot.png 1;.PNG 54-0.PNG 56-1.PNG 57-1.PNG 55-1.PNG 16-1.PNG 15-2.PNG 10-1.PNG 9-0.PNG 87;.PNG 11-2.PNG 10-2.PNG 9-1.PNG 4-3.PNG 8-3.PNG 6-1.PNG 3-2.PNG 2-1.PNG 1;flashback.PNG 14-0.PNG 15-3.PNG 13-3.PNG 16-2.PNG 55-2.PNG 54-1.PNG 53-2.PNG 52-2.PNG 51-2.PNG 50-2.PNG 69-2.PNG 70-2.PNG 67-2.PNG 63-1.PNG 62-2.PNG 56-2.PNG 58-1.PNG 57-2.PNG 91tsunade.PNG 17shizune.PNG 26pts.PNG 27pts.PNG 28pts.PNG 29pts.PNG 30pts.PNG 31pts.PNG 28tsunade.PNG 8tsunade.PNG 5drag.PNG 44hokage.PNG 3s.PNG 75tsunade.PNG 76nattle.PNG 77tsunade.PNG 79tsunade.PNG 80tsunade.PNG 82tsunade.PNG 83tsunad.PNG 104m.PNG 124-0.PNG 123-0.PNG 122-0.PNG 121-1.PNG 119-1.PNG 115-2.PNG 113-3.PNG 110-1461003911.PNG 109-1.PNG 105-1461003910.PNG 103-2.PNG 102-1461003909.PNG 100-1461003909.PNG 99-1461903386.PNG 98-1461903386.PNG 97-1461903386.PNG 96-1461903386.PNG 95-1461903385.PNG 94-1461903385.PNG 93-1461903385.PNG 92-1461903385.PNG 91-1461903385.PNG 90-1461903384.PNG 87-1461903384.PNG 85-1461903383.PNG 84-1461903383.PNG 82-1461903383.PNG 60-1461903379.PNG 59-1461903379.PNG 58-1461903379.PNG 57-1461903379.PNG 1-1461903376.PNG 120-3.PNG 119-2.PNG 116-3.PNG 115-3.PNG 114-3.PNG 113-1462143135.PNG 112-1462143135.PNG 111-3.PNG 110-1462143135.PNG 109-2.PNG 108-1462143134.PNG 105-1462143133.PNG 104-1462143133.PNG 106-1462143133.PNG 102-1462143133.PNG 103-3.PNG 101-1462143133.PNG 49t.PNG 51ts.PNG 47tsunade.PNG Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Political Leaders Category:Medical Core Category:Divas Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Army of Light Category:Blond Harem Category:S Class Category:Toonami Universe Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Astral Projection Category:Kage Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Cosmic Force Category:My Masters Category:Goddess Category:Royalty Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Veterans Category:Apport Category:Wallcrawling Category:Legendary Character Category:Animal Empathy Category:Legal Guardian Category:Luck Category:Transformation Category:Disguise Category:Age Manipulation Category:Senju Clan Category:Healing Powers Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Atheism Category:Coma Category:Team Hiruzen Category:Princess Category:Addicts